


海豹少女

by kissthedeath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthedeath/pseuds/kissthedeath
Summary: 1.拆官配，紐特X原創女主2.女主非人類3.私設多，邏輯死4.凱爾特神話，《李爾的子女》相關5.練筆調劑，一切隨緣





	1. Episode 1

她伏在地上悲嗚。

  
兇暴的疾風癲狂失控，猶如無形的利刃到處抽打劈斬，又像是滿弦的長弓一樣，把箭矢般的雨雜亂無章地往四方八面發射，折彎了她的腰，把她制壓在地。事實上，她根本也不願起來，嘶啞痛苦的哭泣不曾在暴雨中淹沒，珍貴的心摔成絕望的淚，她渾身沾滿了混雜溫熱鮮血的濕冷泥濘，彷彿緊貼着少年早已停止的心跳。

  
唯有自然的脈動依然在振動，像是高亢激昂的生命禮讚。

  
這不公平。

  
他曾經也如此鮮活。

  
她的視野一片淒慘的模糊，酸澀的眼睛火辣辣的痛，卻依然努力地睜着。

  
她吃力地往前爬，左邊的一棵橡樹搖搖晃晃，像是她的少年那樣修長的身量，卻幸運地屹立於災厄之中。離枝的綠葉捲成一個小小的龍捲風，一顆又一顆的橡果重重擲在她的身上，彷彿是阻止她繼續向前。

  
－－妮奥拉姐姐。

  
她的雙生弟弟哽咽着喊她，似有欲言又止的不忍。

  
－－他已經走了。

  
－－我們也要走了。

  
她的一對雙胞胎幼弟抽抽噎噎地開口，要是換了平常，她早就轉身溫柔地擁住他們安撫，可是，她現在固執地不回頭，硬起心腸不去理會苦苦哀求的三個弟弟。她的救贖﹑她的美夢，她的魔法，久遠漫長得看不見盡頭的悲傷苦難中，她得來不易的珍寶，驟然猝逝。

  
她怎麼能甘心！

  
她無法擁抱自己的戀人。

  
她無法擁抱心愛的少年。

  
－－我不走，我要陪着他。

  
她終於聽到自己的聲音，生來優美婉轉如海洋音韻的嗓子，如今像是沙礫磨擦般粗啞，皆因斷裂的心弦再也奏不出靈魂的樂章，不成調的音符混和喉間的血淚，她把悲痛往下嚥，幾乎難以支撐哆嗦的身子。

  
她恍恍惚惚，並未察覺到隱藏在晃動雨簾中的危險。

  
橡樹驟然折斷－－

  
「……不－－！」

  
妮奥拉睜開眼睛，驚魂未定地坐起來打量四周，晨初帶着濕氣的暖意漸漸蛻變成明媚的和煦，金色的光線猶如海浪般悠悠上下浮動，晶瑩剔透的露珠若隱若現，然後滴答一聲，從葉尖滾落，摔成支離破碎的夢。夢魘的可怕駭人，那一場撕心裂肺般的大雨，好像全都遺留在另一個世界，失落在無法記清的遙遙歲月。

  
又是新的一天。

  
她伸手抓起一旁的銀灰色披風，跨過身邊凌亂的毯子和枕頭，走出了樹洞。

  
跳躍的蟋蟀跨過零散的倒影，叢林中的竊竊私語開始冒出，潮濕的青草味道﹑泥土的味道﹑不知名的植物味道混合在一起，睡眼惺忪的慵倦微風輕柔拂開薄霧籠罩的小徑。半人馬族群的達達馬蹄聲依然壓得極低，小心謹慎地路過，一如所有生活在禁林的住民，各自心照不宣地待在應有的地方，彼此互不侵犯。

  
晚間的危險氣息退減幾分。

  
然後是一陣微弱的腳步聲。

  
她無需側耳仔細傾聽，輕而易舉地捕捉到額外的聲音，她抬起右手，粗糙的樹紋緊貼柔嫩的掌心。那些小心翼翼隱藏的呼吸，略為紊亂的心跳，彷彿融入大地的脈搏，經由滋長的樹根傳遞。她安安靜靜地站了不知有多久，直到一束微光流連於指尖，悄然無聲地往上滑動，吻過圓潤雪白的肩頭，失神的海藍色眼眸才緩緩聚焦，落在眼前人身上。

  
逆光的臉龐幾乎要和記憶中的重疊，溫柔得教人心碎落淚。

  
「妮奥拉。」

  
不一樣的呼喚令她回過神來，少年的修長身影晃入眼簾，領帶歪歪斜斜，甚至連黑色的校袍也略為凌亂，看來是匆忙跑來的樣子。她自然不過地伸手為他繫好領帶，並沒有察覺到他瞬間的僵硬和不自在，更加沒有注意到他小心翼翼的眼神。他屏住呼吸，緊張地低頭打量她，眼見她快要抬頭，頓時慌亂地移開視線。

  
她收回了手。

  
「你今天不是要上課嗎？紐特。」

  
妮奥拉頗為疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，輕輕靠着樹幹，心裡有幾分感慨。

  
其實她一直喜歡獨來獨往。

  
－－至少她居於禁林的日子如是。

  
她赤腳涉足溪澗細流，溫情脈脈的小河不比浩瀚澎湃的大洋，故鄉的景象如此遙遠，模糊在西邊沉入陸地的玫瑰色日輪，紅豔的火燃點記憶中的深藍波光，空靈飄渺的歌謠四散成森林氣息的風，熟悉的一切逝去如指間流水。如今她踩着大地的脈動行走，大海的韻律褪色成沉寂的心跳聲，她鍾愛的寶物埋藏在時間的彼岸。

  
她的愛伴隨少年的白骨長眠。

  
－－本該如此。

  
但是某個十一歲的孩子冒冒失失，短短的棕色鬈髮略為凌亂，像是幼鳥柔軟的雛羽，看得她心頭一軟，敗在他澄澈不染雜質的湛藍眼眸之下，默許他小心翼翼的靠近，包容他毫無保留的好奇。赤子的純真時刻關懷所有奇異的生命物種，對於自己的同胞同類卻不擅交流，彆扭緊張得可憐，每每令她擔憂他會否遭到欺負。

  
她暫時無法離開，僅能張開雙臂溫柔歡迎他的每次造訪，好言安撫在外受挫卻隱忍不表露半句的貼心孩子，耐着性子說書般娓娓講述神秘異境，竭盡所能滿足他的求知慾。

  
孩子在眨眼間成長得很快，教人不放心的稚氣蛻變成翩翩風度的俊秀，伴隨而來的還有拔高的身量，昔日差不多的平視角度一變，換成是她伸長脖子的仰望。所幸他的溫柔亦隨着年歲漸長，他體貼地遷就，習慣向她低頭，她因而從未察覺到彼此的距離起了變化－－

  
「第一節的課沒那麼早，我今天可能有點忙，只有現在有一點時間－－」

  
紐特習慣性地微微側頭，老實回答，卻一副看來不敢直視她的樣子，張了張嘴似是要解釋，最後僅是把帶來的麵包匆匆塞入她的手中。她的指尖帶着柔軟的涼意，體溫一直有點低，一瞬間卻沾上他微微發燙的手的熱度，他頓時惶恐她看出甚麼，正要飛快把手收回，她卻冷不防握住他的手腕。

  
他嚇了一跳，差點鬆手把麵包掉到地上。

  
「……妮﹑妮奥拉？」

  
少年凝視她的眼神多了幾分羞澀，不經意的四目交投，換來他不自在地移開視線，突如其來的身體接觸令他莫名其妙紅了臉頰，窘迫地眨着眼睛不知在緊張甚麼。她不明白他的手足無措，暗自慨歎合格的紳士怎麼如此矛盾，小小的失態有如仍未長大的孩子。

  
「你不需要整天從廚房帶食物給我啊，紐特，我一直也是自己照顧自己的，有其他的魔法生物應該更加需要你的關注。」

  
話雖如此，她的語氣並無半分責備之意，倒是滿滿的拿他沒辦法的無可奈可。纖長的手指輕輕把新鮮出爐沒多久的鬆軟麵包撕開一半，然後直接遞到他的嘴邊。他愣了一下，瞪大了眼睛，難以置信地看了看近在眼前的麵包，甜膩的奶油和水果香氣撲鼻而來，少女真摯關切的眼神更加是柔得像水。

  
「……你還沒吃早餐吧，來。」

  
紐特聞言愣了一下，才結結巴巴地擠出一句，有點僵硬地接過麵包。

  
「……我﹑我今年已經是四年級了。」

  
「……你還是一個孩子呢。」

  
她好像笑了，指腹輕柔地抹去他嘴角的麵包碎屑。

  
他尷尬地看了看她，有幾分洩氣，又有幾分委屈，手中的麵包根本吃不出甚麼味道，滿腹盡是難以形容的失落。一年級入學之時，他獨自涉足禁林偶然結識的少女，幾乎是看着他長大，或許就是因為這一點，她總是喜歡把他看作是未長大的孩子。

  
紐特禁不住悄悄地打量她。

  
－－妮奥拉的身姿容貌仍如當年。

  
不知是詛咒，抑或是祝福，又可能是因為她所屬的種族生來如此，永駐的青春芬芳吐豔，鮮妍亮麗如同是沐浴曙光盛放的鮮花。時光從未吹皺她光滑的肌膚，異於常人的精緻外表不曾枯槁半分，海藻般的白金色長髮濃密柔順，霜雪全無任何覆蓋之意，可是她那一雙溫柔寧靜的眼眸卻令人如此迷惑。

  
那絕不是一雙年輕的眼眸。

  
他從不知道她的年紀，也不知道她為何獨居於此地，她既然不曾透露半句，他自然也不敢追問打探，僅是鄭重向她承諾，若然她有需要的話，他願意盡一切力量幫助她。

  
那怕她好像不需要他，反而是他需要她而已。

  
他畢竟是知道自己何其幸運。

  
誰又料到他竟然有幸結識瑟爾奇(Selkie)。

  
這一支來自海洋的種族，在文獻中完全絕跡了幾個世紀。

  
傳說在古老的時代，瑟爾奇一族不時離開大海，褪下海豹皮化形為人，踏足陸上世界。他們的女性更加以美貌聞名，喜歡在岸邊歌舞，導致有不少人類藉機盜走海豹皮，迫使心儀的少女留下來成為妻子－－

  
他可做不出這種事來。

  
縱然他再喜歡妮奥拉，也不可能這般卑鄙地傷害她。

  
況且……她根本不知道他的真正心意。


	2. Episode 2

「……怎麼又在發愣了？紐特，在想你的魔法生物嗎？」  
妮奧拉慣常地微笑，明明不過是柔聲輕問，半是擔憂半是調侃，沒想到他竟然瞬間驚住，心虛地瞪大眼睛看着她，下一秒更加突然噎到。她頓時也一驚，慌忙抬手在他的後背輕拍，直到那些令她緊張的痛苦咳嗽聲終於止住，感覺到他慢慢地緩氣，她才終於放下心來，卻始料不及地對上他的眼神，準備說出口的話就此戛然而止。  
儼如一首突然靜謐的古老情歌。  
裊裊餘音在她的心頭徘徊輕顫。  
－－怎麼好像……太近了。  
她的手臂依然環在他的背上，乍看來像是擁抱一樣的姿勢，掌心貼合黑色的校袍，剛好靠近心臟的位置，跳動急促，卻是強而有力的鮮活。他依然紊亂的氣息猶在耳邊，溫熱的呼吸幾乎要噴薄在她的臉上，淺淺的雀斑近在眼前，少年純真的眸尚且噙着小小的淚花，直到那長長的睫毛搧了搧，一束陽光像是恰好照入他的眼底。  
天空完全明亮起來了。  
少年紅着臉，彎着腰，異樣的緊張彷彿感染到她。  
他的嘴角好像呈現欲言又止的尷尬弧度，垂下來的手帶着幾分猶豫，指尖小心又緩慢地捏住她的袖子邊緣。  
「妮奧拉……」  
他小聲地輕喚她，盡是她無法拒絕的真誠和溫柔，又似是隱隱帶點撒嬌的意味。  
少女如夢初醒，意外地驟然憶起他們的初次見面，不知為何竟然變得手足無措。  
「你……好像真的不是孩子了，紐特。」  
「你剛剛才說我是一個孩子呢。」  
紐特故作輕鬆地開口，假裝忽略她後退了一步，和他拉開了距離。  
「但是……其實我一直在長大的，妮奧拉，還有幾個月，我就十五歲了。」  
他都不知自己哪來的勇氣，等到他反應過來之際，突然又有點後悔，卻又隱隱有點期待她的反應，忐忑不安。他剛才所言，明顯略嫌斷斷續續的，甚至明顯聽出他聲音的顫抖，因此他猜不透她接下來會說甚麼，臉頰才淡去的紅暈又禁不住再次浮現，震耳欲聾的心跳像是迫不及待洩露他的珍貴秘密。  
「對啊，好像很快就是萬聖節，再過沒多久也就是聖誕節了。」  
少女的溫和笑容像是顯得疲憊無力，勉強硬撐住不讓他看出半分異樣，巧妙地迴避了他的說話，語焉不詳，根本不知道有沒有聽出他弦外之音的暗示。她不自覺地抬起剛才曾經觸碰他的手，銀灰色的披風摺疊整齊地掛在她另一隻手的小臂上。  
「第一次看到你的時候，你還沒有我高。」  
「幸好那時候遇見了你，如果不是你幫了我，我可能連長高的機會也沒有了。」  
話音剛落，他馬上悔恨地意識到自己的幽默弄巧反拙。  
「是我的錯，紐特……我為你帶來危險和麻煩，可能差點就害死你……」  
像是她曾經害死另一個少年那樣……  
她突然又恍惚地沉入了回憶，泥足深陷，昨晚的夢魘像是驟然收緊的索命繩索，一下子把她拖回過往窒息般的觸目驚心。她的呼吸一滯，雙唇瞬間退去幾分血色，並沒意識到自己的臉變得蒼白起來，周身的悲戚落寞，彷彿快要哭出來一樣。可她的虛弱片刻就如幻覺般消失，強行提起精神，微笑把自己的披風塞入他的手中。  
少年瞠目結舌，半晌終於驚恐地找回自己的聲音。  
「妮奧拉！？這是……啊啊，我不能收的。」  
他手忙腳亂地把披風塞回給她，同是亦急急忙忙回應她剛才的說話。  
「那不是你的錯啊，妮奧拉，是我自己偷偷跑入禁林，遇上危險和麻煩－－啊，我的意思不是說你是危險和麻煩，事實上，大部分人對於魔法生物都有偏見和誤解！認識過於貧乏，又缺少接觸，才－－」  
她的食指輕輕點在他的唇上，止住他笨拙的滔滔不絕，他聽見自己雷鳴般的心跳聲穿插她平和寧靜的說話。  
「只是借給你而已。」  
她已經徹底回復平日的溫柔神色。  
「從前我曾經答應過你，等你長大一點，就把披風借給你研究。既然你都長大了，現在應該是時候了。」  
末了，她突然調皮地眨了眨眼睛，抬手輕輕地理了一下他的鬢髮，然後低頭拉起他的手，把披風推入他的懷中。瑟爾奇一族用作變形化身的海豹皮極其珍貴，從不主動借出贈予，如今流傳黑市﹑私人珍藏的，都屬於很久以前從瑟爾奇身上劫掠盜取回來，因此一直以來，他只當她的慷慨承諾是禮貌的客套說話而已。  
……妮奧拉……是這般的信任他……  
「真的……真的可以嗎？」  
紐特根本難以置信，他一直清楚知道，彼此的邂逅已經花光了他很多的運氣，而她願意繼續和他往來，實屬是難能可貴的事，根本沒想到她對他的毫無保留可以到這一種地步。剎那間，千言萬語的感激道謝根本難以整理成完整的說話，他甚至有不顧一切的衝動，想開口傾訴那些羞澀的隱秘愛意。  
－－她接下來的說話，卻殺他一個措手不及。  
「這是你應得的，畢竟等到你畢業的時候，我們就不會再見的了，現在開始借給你也好。」  
妮奧拉的神色自若，彷彿訴說一件再正常不過的事，她的表情和語氣也淡淡的，依然是他熟悉的微笑，意外地首次帶着一種殘酷決絕的溫柔。少年的心一沉，所有的勇氣煙消雲散，從未開始的暗戀好像徹底無疾而終，舌尖似是要嚐到苦澀的味道。一瞬間，他覺得懷中的披風變得像是燙手山芋，研究的興致和熱情就此蕩然無存。  
他忘了自己是如何和她分別，如何獨自走出禁林。  
明明這麼多年以來，他並非沒有經歷生離死別，更加送別了不少的魔法生物﹑普通動物，偏偏唯獨是她，他無法坦言和她說再見，甚至希望那一天別那麼快降臨。  
但其實他是知道的－－  
妮奧拉不屬於他，不屬於任何人，只屬於大海。  
她早晚也要回家。  
他早晚也要畢業。  
……他不知道自己對她的想法從何時起變質，亦自知這種感情既不合理，亦不應該存在，更加沒有結果，但他就是忘不了一年級的初見，放不下三年級的美好意外。  
那是一個平凡普通的早上，就和今天無異。  
唯一不同的是，那是空閒愉快的假日早上。  
妮奧拉特地為他一人開通隱秘的小路，好讓他每次安全穿過林間前來造訪。  
那一帶的樹木乍看來不太健康，灰黑的枝椏躲避陽光，往昏暗黯淡的角落歪斜，恰似光榮之手繃直得古怪僵硬的手指。細小的樹癭密密麻麻，倒像是猙獰扭曲的奇異果子，瑟縮在微微泛黃的稀疏葉子之後，形成一片乾涸蠟淚般的景象。一小片龜裂的樹皮承受不住，從柱子般粗壯筆直的莖幹自然地緩緩剝落，輕輕落在下方的肥大圓形樹瘤。  
他腳下的枯葉和樹枝發出輕微的細裂聲，一路小心地繞開一些像毒蛇般盤纏的樹根，直到微微沉鬱寂寥的氣息中，溢出了絲絲清涼甘甜的水氣。  
不遠處，一道不易察覺到的藍白色光河無聲穿行。  
隨水流去的地方，就是她的所在之處。  
熟悉的林蔭空地近在眼前。  
一棵高大的橡樹佇立在日光之下，每一片翠綠的葉都彷彿流轉寶石般的光芒，數十根的結實樹枝往四方八面延伸，扭曲錯開，巨大的濃蔭由此而生。於是空地有一半落入了陰影之中，光影浮動，拳頭般大小的石頭散落草坪，看似雜亂無章，卻是小心地避開了初生的嬌花和嫩芽，隱約排列出昨晚觀星的結果。  
但是妮奧拉並不在此。  
他左顧右盼，很自然地就望向橡樹底的樹洞，沙沙的樹葉聲幾乎掩蓋一段意外聽到的對話－－  
「妮奧拉小姐，懇請再考慮一下。」  
「我的答案已經很清楚了。」  
少女溫柔堅決的聲音傳出，老邁的聲音好像嘆了一口氣。  
「你的父親選擇了你，你不能這樣拋下你的族人不顧。」  
紐特聽得雲裡霧裡的，冷不防和走出樹洞的傴僂老人迎面碰上。  
「人類孩子！還是一個巫師！」  
對方大嚇一跳，誇張地搖着頭尖叫，身子一晃，頓時變成一隻黑獾飛快地躥入一旁的灌木叢，徒留他一人尷尬又吃驚地站在原地，愣愣地看了看老人﹑抑或是黑獾的消失之處，又怔怔地轉頭看着妮奧拉。金髮少女晚了一步走出樹洞，懷中抱住的一隻年幼小黑獾，他眨了眨眼睛，回過神來之際，認出是他上星期救治後暫時交托她照顧的。  
她好像並不關心老人的去向，滿臉歉意地凝視他。  
「……抱歉，那是亞爾姆之塚(Hill of Almu)那邊的住民。」  
其實他始終似懂非懂，倒是有點在意眼前的小黑獾。  
「啊，那麼他也是嗎？」  
毛茸茸的一團安靜地趴在她的胸前，比起之前的病懨懨，已經多了幾分活力，那一雙烏溜溜的小眼睛正好奇地四處張望，冷不防對上了他的視線。他溫柔友好地對小黑獾笑了一下，不知是不是他的錯覺，他好像老大不高興地看到他，微微亮出牙齒後，懶洋洋地揮了揮爪子，隨即又乖巧埋首她的胸口蹭了一蹭。  
「不是啊，他只是普通的孩子。」  
眼前的少女微微捧起小黑獾，無奈地輕吻了一下他的頭頂。  
紐特突然奇怪地鬆了一口氣，對於接下來的事卻印象模糊－－  
他只記得妮奧拉失了平衡跌倒。  
滿懷柔軟芬芳跌入他的臂彎，他像捧住初春鮮花那樣小心輕柔，生怕驚擾妍麗的嬌嫩脆弱，生怕晨曦般光明的生機墮地沾上泥濘。少女金子似的長髮傾瀉下來，像是破曉之時波浪起伏的海，顛簸浮動的還有他的内心。胸口的位置沉甸甸的，滾燙有如一座沉眠的火山突然湧現又沸騰的岩漿，所有的情感如此不容忽視的強烈，灼傷般令他的皮膚泛起熾熱的感覺。  
他驚慌失措，徹底失去思考的能力，抱住她倒在草地上。  
或許就是在那一刻，他驟然意識到……那是和抱住魔法生物不一樣的感覺。  
……如果不提他最後被自己的學院吉祥物咬了一口的話。  
「紐特•斯卡曼德。」  
突然響起的聲音把他嚇得幾乎一腳踏空，抬頭之際，只見自己的室友奧德赫•李爾(Aodh Lir)站在樓梯上方。奧德赫和他同一個年級，還有一對今年才入學的雙生弟弟，斐奧切拉(Fiachra)和康恩(Conn)，同樣是進了赫夫帕夫。李爾家的孩子全都擁有一頭閃亮捲曲的金色短髮，他對少年揮了揮手，卻發現對方的海藍色眼眸緊盯住他，表情前所未有的嚴肅。  
「我剛才叫了你好幾次，你都沒有反應。」  
「很抱歉，我都沒有聽到。」  
他不自在地捏住書包的肩帶。  
奧德赫走下樓梯，來到他的面前，明顯打算和他一起走到教室。  
「你又在想魔法生物的事情嗎？」  
「啊，是的。」  
憶及自己剛才所想，他不禁有點難為情，點了點頭就習慣性地微微移開視線，因此並未察覺到金髮少年神色複雜，還往他半開的書包内看了一眼。他只覺得此刻瀰漫一莫名的詭異沉默，雖然說他和奧德赫並不稱得上十分熟絡，但好歹也一起生活了好幾年，難免也敏銳地覺得氣氛前所未有的奇怪，只是他素來並不太擅長應對而已－－  
「所以－－你是在想我姐姐的事情嗎？」  
他們不知何時在無人的走廊停下來，奧德赫的魔杖已經指向了他。


	3. Episode 3

肋骨般的交叉十字拱頂天花似是響起一聲悶笑，隱藏在牆壁之間的面具式石雕一個個擠眉弄眼，紛紛轉過頭來看好戲，其中一個長翼帶角的鬼臉﹑嘴角更是咧到耳根。薄薄的陽光自高挑的尖拱窗扉傾斜而入，穿過由無數菱形組成的窗櫺，投落地板切割成鑽石面般的搖曳光影，像是躍然於威尼斯狂歡節的錯亂舞步。  
金髮少年正好逆光而立，動作快得難以捕捉，捉摸不定的微妙表情融入於陽光。  
紐特微微瞇起眼睛之際，根本來不及反應，對於突如其來的威脅只是感到迷惑。  
「……你的姐姐？我認識你的姐姐？」  
他沒有把自己的魔杖抽出來的打算，好像已經對劍拔弩張的恐嚇習以為常，只是如今換成是他的室友而已。他忐忑不安，不着痕跡地往柱子微微挪了一步，柱腳的石雕沙拉曼達裝飾擺了一下尾巴，悄悄拂過他的腳踝，他下意識地低頭瞥了一眼。只是當他仰頭之際，依然一臉茫然，實在搞不懂奧德赫的話題為何突然從魔法生物，一下子跳到他姐姐的身上。  
奧德赫從前有說過他有姐姐的嗎？還是他曾經提及，但他忘記了而已？她應該也不是霍格華茲的學生，要不然，他不可能印象全無的－－  
上方精緻的樑托雕塑猝不及防撞入他的眼中，貌美的天鵝少女低頭梳羽，溫婉姣好的容貌終於瞬間令他想到了甚麼。  
奧德赫的……姐姐……  
這是不可能的吧！  
如果是的話，他怎麼一直以來都沒有察覺到？  
……妮奧拉為何從來也沒有告訴他……?  
源源不絕的巨大疑問伴隨苦澀而來，沖涮了最初的﹑那些難以置信的錯愕震驚，心裡僅餘下無盡的﹑又難熬的失落的缺口。若然說先前和妮奧拉的見面為他帶來一下重擊，如今，他覺得自己的胸口好像徹底空了好一大片，盡管怎樣掩飾也好，本應完全沉澱的酸楚已經徹底浮現他的臉上，嘴角亦悵惘地微微下彎。  
紐特說不出一句話來，又或者是突然不敢說了。  
奧德赫搖了搖頭，隨即收起了魔杖，後退一步。  
「妮奧拉姐姐和早逝的母親長得非常相似。」  
「不……我應該早點察覺到才對，奧德赫。」  
他出神地看着眼前的金髮少年，對方蹙眉顰額的陰鬱，在剎那間，彷彿和妮奧拉溫柔隱忍的悲傷交錯重疊起來，這是一種他不知為何忽略多時的似曾相識。他回想過去對於那個少女小心翼翼的觀察，一直只為自己變調的沉默愛戀而暗自苦惱，膽戰心驚地守住自己的秘密，偏偏就粗心地看漏了那麼多的事情－－  
他移開了視線，不自覺地輕碰書包中的銀灰色披風，但是屬於她的餘溫早就散盡。  
「姐姐她雖然把父親的披風借給你，但是信任並不等於了解，很多其他的事情，她都沒有告訴你吧－－所以我一直覺得，你根本甚麼也不懂。」  
奧德赫的聲音壓得很低，語氣平靜淡然，卻隱隱流露幾分忍無可忍的惱怒和無從發洩的痛苦，微抿的唇似是極力克制快要失控的情緒。他深呼吸了一口氣，像是驟然意識到自己說得太多，沉默下來不再說話，耐心地給時間對方好好消化種種事情，然後仰頭看了一眼紐特剛才所看的天鵝少女。  
紐特愣了好片刻，突然驚慌失措地自言自語般開口。  
「那麼……她是……混血……? 不屬於魔法種族……？我記得你入學時提到你是麻瓜出身的。」  
「我們家的情況非常複雜，不是一般人可以理解的，紐特，我多麼希望姐姐她也只是混血而已，但事實上－－姐姐她和我﹑斐奧切拉﹑康恩三兄弟，走的路並不一樣，只有她是最特別的一個，你明白嗎？」  
他怎麼可能明白。  
他只明白一件事。  
－－妮奧拉是為了她的弟弟們才留在禁林的。  
「為甚麼，突然選擇在今天告訴我這些事情？奧德赫。」  
他努力擺出一副平靜的表情，把披風的一角仔細地看了又看，根本沒料到接下來會聽到這樣的答案。  
「因為我知道你收到她的披風會很開心，因為我知道你對她的喜愛只會有增無減，紐特，我也清楚那不是普通的喜愛。」  
－－啪。  
他的書包突然從手中鬆脫，滑落地上發出細微的聲響。  
那些威尼斯面具般的怪異石雕，好像頓時變得沉默了。  
原本看不見的塵埃自地板濺起，飛舞浮動之際，在窗前變成肉眼可見的細小微粒光點，轉瞬之間又淡出視線。白晝之下的一切是如此赤裸，日光穿透所有的秘密，深深隱藏的情感亦無所遁形，僅能羞怯又無助地坦露於人前，如同突然離開水中落在地上苦苦掙扎的魚兒，徒勞的躲避也好，終究是留下一行尷尬的痕跡。  
他無法否認，也無法承認。  
暗戀對象的弟弟猝不及防，一語道破他心裡小心安靜的愛意，害他馬上就不敢再直視那一雙和妮奧拉如出一轍的海藍色眼眸。  
他低下頭來，慢慢地彎身拾起自己的書包，每一個動作也彷彿拖出長長的﹑無聲的窘迫餘韻。他莫名覺得有點暈眩，視線從自己的校袍下擺﹑看到皮鞋鞋尖，再盯住久經磨蝕的灰石地板，自創校以來不知多少師生踏過的路，那些消逝在時光之中﹑已然看不見的影子彷彿仍然徘徊，竊竊私語地窺探他的少年心事。  
除了奧德赫之外，還有誰知道呢－－  
「……她知道了嗎？」  
紐特訥訥地開口，聲音很小，嘴唇好像不曾蠕動過似的。  
「……她沒有察覺到。」  
奧德赫無奈地雙手抱臂，斜靠着一根科林斯式柱子，突然放緩的氣氛彷彿回到了寢室閒談那般輕鬆，但其實他們都心知肚明，這一刻的談話有多麼詭異又尷尬，有些說話那怕是傷人，他更加是不得不說出口。  
「事實上，我希望她永遠都察覺不到，她已經承受不起第二次的傷害和失去了。」  
奧德赫臨別前的說話，猶如魔咒一樣纏繞住他。  
－－第二次的傷害和失去。  
－－所以妮奧拉從前……有戀人的嗎？  
偌大的教室靜悄悄的，枯燥乏味的講課彷彿凝滯了空氣，密碼般毫無關聯的數字，意義古怪的人名，生澀難唸的地名，混雜起來組成催眠般的平板調子。綿長的睡意紛至沓來，角落好像傳出一陣細微的打呼聲，幾個女孩竊笑着抬頭，然後，不知又有誰偷偷拆開了一包糖果，不易察覺到的甜膩香氣流淌於掀動的書頁之間。  
紐特的手一頓，一團深黑的墨跡在羊皮紙上暈染開來，指尖也沾上了一些墨水，才抄到一半的魔法史筆記幾乎功虧一簣。他鬆了鬆領帶，乾瞪住一堆連他自己也覺得陌生的史料，根本無法集中精神聽課，直接把羽毛筆推到一旁，隨意地擦了擦手，從自己的書包中取出一本老舊的筆記放在桌上，單手支着下巴發愣。  
「你的面色很差，紐特。」  
坐在他身邊的莉塔轉過頭來，驚奇地發現他竟然沒有打開筆記，翻閱一直以來細心整理的魔法生物資料。黑髮少女當下就放棄自己歪七扭八的獅子塗鴉，上上下下把他打量了好幾遍，細細審視他今日的心不在焉，忍不住開了一個小玩笑。  
「你是告白失敗了嗎？」  
「甚麼！？」  
驚慌失措的少年猛頭抬頭，心神恍惚的慘白已經迅速退去，取而代之的是欲蓋彌彰的紅暈，一副被人戳破心事的焦慮樣子。幸好他們坐在最後一排，才不至於引起太大動靜。莉塔沒料到自己隨口就說中，故作輕鬆地聳了聳肩，順勢表示自己也許可以試試占卜學，隨即不約而同和他一起笑了出來，總算是令他感覺好一點。  
她安靜地觀察他的表情變化，才有點猶豫地小聲問他。  
「她該不會真的……拒絕你了嗎？」  
「我想也差不多的了，應該跟拒絕沒有甚麼分別。」  
他的笑容很是勉強，她挑了挑眉，把木椅子挪近了他。  
「說清楚一點，紐特。」  
她可不打算接受他敷衍含糊的答案，黑曜石般的眼眸明亮閃爍，直直地盯住他看，一副他不開口坦白就誓不罷休的樣子，於是他艱澀地提及妮奧拉今早的慷慨，還有和奧德赫的意外談話。她聽得認真，仔細思索所有的事情，只是聽到最後，好像有幾分氣惱，禁不住伸手探入袖子中去摸自己的魔杖，狠狠瞪了坐在教室前幾排的奧德赫一眼。  
「……你就是太善良了，才會被人欺負。」  
「沒有人欺負我啊，莉塔，我不是還有你嗎？」  
他不加思索地反問，一臉真誠善良得很好欺負的模樣。她的指尖從魔杖收回來，突然在他的額角彈了一記，少年瞬間吃痛，不明所以地看着她，她沒好氣地笑了。  
「你的老實和坦率，怎麼都沒用在妮奧拉身上呢？為甚麼不把你的真心說話告訴她，當真打算將來抱住遺憾畢業嗎－－不，聽我說，既然她現在是獨自一人生活，她從前的戀人應該也是過去式了，難道你沒有信心可以打動她，令她往前看，令她幸福快樂嗎？若然她也喜歡你的話，她的幾個弟弟又能反對甚麼？」  
「萬一她……」  
「沒有萬一，紐特。」  
少年訕訕地閉上了嘴。  
莉塔滿意地點了點頭。  
「雖然，現在她的真正身分是有疑團，但這些應該都是小問題，說不定她有甚麼苦衷，重要的是－－如果你再不告白的話，就別怪我把那披風藏起來，到時候，也許她就名正言順直接成為你的新娘了。怎樣？我對於瑟爾奇的了解也不差吧？」  
她無視他慌張的臉紅耳赤，歡快地拍了拍他的肩。  
奧德赫轉身看了他們一眼，只看到他們相談甚歡。


End file.
